Walter
Walter is the boyfriend of Joe, the owner of Emerald City Bar. They were dating on and off for about ten years but they finally decided to go steady and have adopted twin girls. History First Date with Joe After being introduced by Joe's friend, Tony, they planned to go out on a date, but that was delayed because of Joe's aneurysm. When Joe recovered, their date was back on. As Joe was climbing into Walter's truck, his wallet fell between the seats. As he was trying to find it, he picked up a Judy Doll. Joe thought that it was Walter's but he tried to convinced Joe that it belonged to his little sister. Joe didn't believe it, and started laughing. Walter began to laugh too, despite his embarrassment. ("Overheard at the Emerald City Bar") Thanksgiving He attended Izzie Stevens's Thanksgiving dinner with Joe. When most of the other guests failed to arrive, he and Joe stayed as long as they could, but eventually had to leave so Joe could open the bar. ("Thanks for the Memories") Camping Trip Later, he went on a camping trip with Joe, George O'Malley, Alex Karev, Preston Burke, and Derek Shepherd. George and Alex had a slap fight and accidentally pushed Walter into a rock, cutting his head. He was sewn up by Dr. Burke using a sterilized fishing hook. ("Where the Boys Are") Adopting Twins Joe and Walter decided to have kids and put in an application to adopt. They met up with Rina, who was deciding between them and another couple to adopt her baby. They took her to get prenatal care because she hadn't had any and an ultrasound revealed twins. Later, while Walter was taking her to the bus station, Rina started having severe chest pain, so he brought her back to the bar, where she collapsed and was taken back to the ER. ("Testing 1-2-3") In the ER, Preston Burke took over her care and said she'd need surgery for an aortic dissection, which meant the babies would probably be born that day. They took her into the OR, where the babies were quickly delivered and Burke repaired her heart. After her surgery, she was stable and awake. Walter and Joe sat by her bedside as they held their newborn twins. ("Didn't We Almost Have It All?") Relationships Joe Joe and Walter had been together for ten years, off and on, at the time of the camping trip. They were considering the possibility of children, but Walter said he didn't want to raise kids alone because Joe was always working at the bar. However, Joe said he loved Walter, so if he needed to make a change, he would. ("Where the Boys Are") Career He owns a music store on Pike Street. ("Overheard at the Emerald City Bar") Gallery Episodic 209Walter.png|Thanks for the Memories 307Walter.png|Where the Boys Are 324Walter.png|Testing 1-2-3 325Walter.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? Episode Stills 3x07-30.jpg 3x07-31.jpg 3x07-33.jpg 3x07-38.jpg 3x07-39.jpg 3x07-40.jpg 3x07-61.jpg 3x24-31.jpg 3x24-32.jpg 3x24-33.jpg 3x25-2.jpg Appearances de:Walter fr:Walter Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Trauma)